blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Coldice's Truth
A short fanfiction based off of the Fading Futures Main Roleplay here on the wiki. By Coldice. Prologue A newborn kit started calling out for it's mother. "He looks like Brownfur..." a she-cat meowed, tired and exhausted from giving birth. "Indeed Silvermoon, too bad he's on patrol." another she-cat meowed as she get's closer to the kit. "I think Duskkit is the appropriate name due to his pelt." she added as she looks around the area away from the BlogClan camp while in the territory and sees her mate. "Ah Lightheart, this is perfect." The tom meowed. "Oh yes Rex...very perfect." Lightheart replied as smiles with sinister intent and looks at Silvermoon. "Why are you looking at me like-" she gets cut off when Rex bites the new mother's throat, silencing her and kills her as Silvermoon lays limp as a pool of blood flows out. "There...Now we can take her kit" Rex meows and Lightheart nodded. "I'll take him back to the camp, you clean up the mess, If Brownfur finds out we killed her, do whatever it takes to get rid of him without exposing us." She instructed as the tom nodded. Duskkit, unaware of what's going on cries out for his mother. "Mommy's right here...Duskkit" she mewed softly as she grins wickely. Chapter 1 Rex drags the dead, limp body of Silvermoon and careful not to attract any attention quietly just in case if someone is on hunting patrol. These BlogClan cats will never know, I'm sure this plan will succeed. He thought as he exits the BlogClan territory and puts the body in a large hole big enough to fit the body. As he padded away from the hole where he dumped Silvermoon's corpse, he grins in a sickening way as he thinks about his daughter. Cherrykit will be a valuable tool with an ultimate price to pay in the end if it plays out as it should be. After he hides the evidence, Rex begins to pad away from the hole buried by leaves, branches and dirt and leaves. "This is going to be fun." he meowed to himself "Yeah...wait 'till I tell the truth." a tom meowed behind Rex. "Well, well, well...Browfur. I take it you saw everything." Rex meowed with pure evil in his voice "I did, and you'll pay. How did you know us very well? Brownfur growled as he glares at Rex. "I'm not allowed to give away my sources, he ''wouldn't be too happy about it." Rex replies. "Also, It's better for you to leave your precious clan because me and accomplice are more intelligent than you think. We can turn BlogClan against you while we play innocent." he added. Brownfur narrows his eyes "You're bluffing, now where's my son!?" he demanded Rex smiles and looks at Brownfur. "We're taking him to Twolegplace to become a kittypet, I bet you're dying to save him" he meowed as Brownfur rushes away to where Duskkit is not at. ''Yet these pathetic clan cats are dumber than I thought, Brownfur fell for it and now to play the game. '' He thought. Chapter 2 Lightheart brings Duskkit to the BlogClan camp and greeted by Fernstar. "Where is Silvermoon and who's the kit?" the leader asked Lightheart looks at Fernstar's eyes as if she's horrified. "She was killed...after kitting." she muffled while carrying the tom kit. "Great StarClan...by a fox or a badger? Also did Brownfur came to save her?" Fernstar asked her more with concern. Lightheart puts Duskkit down and looks around to make sure no one is watching "No...the opposite...he killed her and I took the kit and ran." she whispered quietly. "What...? I...Is that true Lightheart?" Fernstar asked. Lightheart said nothing but nods. Fernstar, in disarray and disbelief, she looks down as if she was betrayed. "This is...I don't know what to say...how cruel of him..." she meowed heavily with sadness. "Lightheart, if this indeed true then you need to take care of the little one. Does he have a name? you didn't tell me that" "His name is Duskkit, I'll raise him and be his foster mother but can you keep this quiet from everyone and the kit until he's old enough?" Lightheart asks. The leader of BlogClan hesitates "Lightheart...I can't do that, I can't keep things a secret." she meowed "I know but it's for Duskkit's sake, I don't want this poor thing to be growing up spiteful and angry, maybe you can tell him and the clan when he's old enough." Lightheart insisted, hoping that it'll do but has a plan B just in case. Fernstar paused for a moment as if she's deep in thought and sighs. "Okay...We'll say that it's yours and your mate's kit from now on until he's old enough to learn the truth however, the clan needs to know that Brownfur killed Silvermoon but the kit. Just don't make me regret this." she stated. "Okay Fernstar, thank you." Lightheart meowed and picks up Duskkit and heads towards the nursery. '' Perfect, the dumb leader fell for it, the clan are nothing but dumb fools, I can't wait what Rex can do to this tom, our client will be happy if everything goes as planned. '' Chapter 3 Cherrykit watched her mother carrying a kit and tilts her head, wondering who's the kit and Lightheart enters the nursery and puts down Duskkit "Mommy, who's that?" Cherrykit asked. Lightheart looks at her daughter "Duskkit. He'll be your new brother and Silvermoon is...." her voice trailed as if she was going to say something else. ''What happened to Silvermoon, did she leave us? ''Cherrykit thought "Those who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather at the Hightree!" Fernstar announced as the cats gathers around and Cherrykit sees her mother licking Duskkit with care as he sleeps. "Today Lightheart came back with Silvermoon's and Brownfur's kit named Duskkit however when she came back Silvermoon is absent because she told me that Brownfur killed her." Fernstar meowed Murmurs of words turn into disbelief. "There's no way he'll do such thing, Brownfur and Silvermoon is such a wonderful couple, She must've died from a fox, a badger or loss of blood" Shadowsong meowed. Leafwind also joined the fray. "I agree with Shadowsong, not only that, we never kill each other and for Brownfur to do that is unlikely" she added Fernstar sighs. "I couldn't believe it either but regardless what happened, Duskkit is safe and by request we should not tell him what happened until he's mature enough. Lightheart doesn't want him to grow up with hatred in his heart so it's better to hide the truth for now." She meows Burningsky stepped in. "But you do realize this may hurt our reputation as a Clan, especially yours as leader." Fernstar closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I know...It's a risk I'm willing to take until he's old enough and put behind us." Lots of cats murmurs as Raggedclaw however not fazed of what's happening. "If I may, I completely agree with her so we must take this risk." He meowed Cherrykit looks at Raggedclaw and disgusted by his ugly look thanks to his damaged ears and pelt. ''Why is he so calm? '' Everyone nodded as Fernstar looks at everyone. "It's decided and I conclude this clan meeting." she declared and everybody goes back to what they were doing. Cherrykit listened well as she looks at Duskkit. ''So he's my adopted brother...I've always wanted one, me and him will become the best warriors in BlogClan in the future Chapter 4 Duskkit sleeps as he dreams of something but can't make out what is happening yet hears his name being called but his dream ends as he woke up with Lightheart licking his pelt. "Momma, I was sleeping." he complained as he wakes up. "Sorry little one." Lightheart meowed lovingly to him "Rise and shine sleepyhead." Cherrykit squeaked Duskkit makes a hiss of annoyance as Cherrykit giggles. "Now, now Duskkit don't be like that, she your sister." Littledream meowed as she watches her kits playing around. "Your kits look very well Lightheart." Burningsky meowed "I think Duskkit may defeat his enemies with his cuteness along with Cherrykit as well." she mused "Thank you, I'm glad to be their mother." Lightheart replied Cherrykit giggles at Burningsky's joke while Duskkit is still annoyed he didn't to finish his sleep. "Uh huh, yeah." he squeaked as he stretched his body. "Well someone woke up cranky" Burningsky teased Duskkit nicely as he hissed in response as everyone chuckles. "Can you show us to become warriors?" Cherrykit asked giving her the cute look. "When both of you are old enough" Burningsky meowed "I gotta go do my job." she added as she goes back to her duties. "Great job she-kit, you scared her away dummy." Duskkit teased Cherrykit "No, you did, grumpy" she teased back "Grumpy? Excuse me Cherrykit, I was having a wonderful beauty sleep." Duskkit argued. "You're not a she kit dummy" Cherrykit argued back as Lightheart looks at Littledream for a solution but get a shrug instead and Fernstar comes in and sees the two kit arguing and Cherrykit and Duskkit looks at the leader. "She started it." Duskkit squeaked as he points his tail at his sister "No, you did" Cherrykit responded. "Oh my, a sibling rivalry, what should I do?" Fernstar played as she tries to stop the silly argument "Oh come now, they're just kits. Duskkit, meet your leader Fernstar." Lightheart purred The tom kit cleans up his act and bows. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Duskkit. My dream is to become a great warrior in BlogClan and hopefully a leader too." he squeaked with pride Fernstar chuckles a bit and admires his determination. "You have such confidence for a kit your age. Never let go of your dreams little one." she meowed. "Thank you so much, I promise I won't let you down." Duskkit replied. "Also it's time to meet your father but he lives outside the border but I'll go with you" Lightheart meowed Duskkit bounces around excited to see his father "Yay! I can't wait to meet him!" he exclaimed Fernstar remained silent as Lightheart carries Duskkit out to the camp. Chapter 5 "Rex, make sure that kit suffers and remember, do NOT tell anyone I hired and brought both of you here, understood?" Raggedclaw meowed. "Yes sir, I'll make sure the truth remains hidden" Rex meows to his client as he nods "Good." he replied as his torn ear twitched as he padded away and goes past Lightheart and Duskkit. Rex smiles as he greets Lightheart and looks at the dark brown tom kit. "So...shall we begin Lightheart?" Duskkit looks at Rex curiously as Lightheart puts him down. "Mommy, why are far away from the clan?" the kit asked. "Because, he can't be accepted to the clan but that's ok. Duskkit, this is your father Rex, you two play nice, I'll be back soon." Lightheart meowed as she gives Rex the nod to do his part of the job and padded away. "Okay! Hi Daddy!" Duskkit squeaked as he smiles "Hi...son" Rex meowed as he grins menacingly as he picks up the kit. "What are you-" Duskit meowed as he was interrupted as he was thrown down squealing in pain. "Ow, Mommy!" he cried out in pain as Rex continues to harm the kit, damaging him, traumatizing him. "Mommy isn't here to help you now," Rex growled as he continues the abuse. "No! Stop! Someone, save me!!" Duskkit cries in pain and shouting for help as he bleeds a little. Rex grins more the more he hears Duskkit's suffering, This is more fun than stealing Cherry, I think he'll be a rouge in the future or maybe his dreams crushed. '' he thought as he claws a little bit of the kit's fur, making him bleed. "NO MORE!!! It HURTS!!! IT HURTS!!!!" Duskkit cried from the intense pain as he blacks out. Rex stops as he looked at the passed out kit. "This is going to be easier than I thought, and more fun." he meowed to himself. Lightheart comes back. 'Wow...just like that. Kits are so fragile, so easy to break, so easy to ruin" she meowed to Rex. "I'll say that he went into a bramble bush and if he acts up, I can make an easy excuse for these fools to believe." she added "True...let's make sure no one knows. Our client wouldn't be happy if we were found out" Rex meowed as he shoves Duskkit as he's still passed out carelessly. "He's flexible, he knows what to do if things changed" Lightheart replied as she picked up the kit. "True...I'll wait 'til the kit heals and then more fun for me to chew him apart from his pathetic life" Rex meowed as he parted ways with Lightheart Lightheart nods as she takes Duskkit back to BlogClan. ''Let's hope things go according to plan, I'm tired living a place full of softies in twolegplace. Lightheart will stay in BlogClan while I'll find a group of rouges that is looking to wage war with them and me and her will ambush them but who knows? as long I'm having fun and doing my job, that's what matters most to me. ''Rex thought. Chapter 6 Brownfur has watched his own kit being abused and unable to save Duskkit. ''Raggedclaw you fox hearted peice of dung, I will get you for this and pay the price! ''he thought in rage. He padded away from the area without getting caught but instead bumped onto Fernstar. "Brownfur, Lightheart said that you killed Silvermoon, is that true?" she asked as she digs her claws to the ground. "Fernstar, I was taking a stoll., Lightheart killed her and I saw it happen and stole my kit and Raggedclaw is the one who brought them her. She wasn't alone though, she came with a tom named Rex." Brownfur replied honestly. The BlogClan leader narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you, clearly you are blaming your brother and Lightheart and making us think that we're fools. I've made my anouncement that you are no longer part of our clan so get out of my sight!" she growled. Brownfur feels torn and unable to speak as he ran away. ''Why is this happening to me, why?! I lost my mate, my first kit, my brother betrayed me and breaking the warrior code without others noticing and now I'm exiled from my own home. After exiting the territories, Brownfur goes to a hollow, fallen tree and rests as he wimpers words while he is broken hearted. "StarClan...please help..." he softly begged. As if his prayers were heard, Silvermoon appeared as she approaches her mate to comfort. "Do not worry love, I've been watching everything and so does StarClan so don't give up faith" she meowed with her soothing voice. "I plan on giving Fernstar a visit in her dreams to ensure that our son becomes a medicine cat apprentice and maybe get him out of BlogClan when he's ready and old enough even if it means crushing his dreams of becoming a warrior and a leader." Brownfur looks at Silvermoon with a shocked expression. "But you can't do that to him, there has to a another way to stop Raggedclaw and his goons from doing this and save Duskkit!" he exclaimed with his eyes widened. "Brownfur, even if can save him, Raggedclaw is smart and can manipulate anyone with ease so it's better that we can't do nothing but watch, it's out of StarClan's control even if we tell the truth, your brother will lie anyways and get away with his crime." She meowed "Even if you can't stop him now, he'll be stopped in the future and you can grantee that our son is ready to face impossible odds even if his life may be cruel when he's ready so we'll see." Silvermoon added. The tom sighs "To think that being in the Deathstar bloodline is important, it may be a curse." Brownfur admitted. The StarClan she cat shook her head. "No...It is important, I was honored to bare a kit that is from a decedent of him even though he chose to end up in the Dark Forest and he doesn't want any of them to be there." Silvermoon meowed. "When Duskkit leaves BlogClan, keep an eye on him and I'll keep you informed on what's happening to Raggedclaw. Now go, stay strong and remember I'll always love you. may StarClan light your path." she added before fading away back to StarClan. Brownfur picks himself up and goes to find some prey and takes a deep breath. When Duskkit's old and ready...Taking Raggedclaw down will take a while but for how long though? Does StarClan have plans for my son in the future? whatever it is, I hope he'll reclaim what he'll about to lose at some point. Chapter 7 A few moons later, after watching her son Duskkit being abused by Raggedclaw, Lightheart and Rex, Silvermoon found the time is ripe and goes on to walk into Fernstar's dreams. The silver she-cat knows that her and the leader don't see eye to eye but understands each other very well, Silvermoon spotted the BlogClan leader and padded to her. "Silvermoon, why are you here in my dreams, are you talk about why you kept breaking the code to help other cats?" Fernstar questioned the StarClan cat. "Fernstar, we've been over this, you know how much that I love and care for everyone both out and in our clan equally when I was an apprentice, I have a good heart." Silvermoon meowed. "This is not the time to bicker nor engage our rivalry. My son is in danger, I'm sure you've been seeing some cuts on him." she added. Stunned and unable to digest what the she-cat said, the leader took a moment to realize what's been happening behind the scenes, behind her back. Fernstar looks at Silvermoon. "No way...how?" "Raggedclaw is smart, he can adapt and manipulate anyone and so does his friends. Lightheart killed me and stole my son, framed my mate and now no one is aware in the living but StarClan has always been watching and I decided to get involved even though there is very little that I can do." the former warrior mewoed. Fernstar frowns, she knows that Silvermoon is right, StarClan can't save a kit but she knows that she can. "Okay, so I must save Duskkit, I have to exile Lightheart and Raggedclaw so this will be resolved and-" "That won't work" Silvermoon cuts the leader off. "There's a chance that they'll kill him if you expose them." she warned as she started to break down, whimpering. "Fernstar...StarClan has done a Casting of the Stones to decide Duskkit's fate, and it was decided that I need you to make him into a Medicine Cat apprentice, ruining his dreams of becoming one of the best warriors in BlogClan and ensuring that he runs away." she added with sadness. Fernstar places her tail on Silvermoon's shoulder. "So I have no choice then...It breaks my heart to do this to a lovable kit who has big dreams and playful. I'm assuming that the truth must be kept quiet from everybody, if so this is something I must do as a leader. I may not enjoy this but that's how life is." she sighs "Being a leader is never easy, sometimes I have to do what I don't like. You and I are similar, we have big hearts and it shows how much that we care for those we cherish regardless we follow the code or not." Fernstar acknowlaged. After taking a few deep breaths, Silvermoon looks at the ground. "What if my son get's exiled, what if he can't be happy or live his dream when he comes back?" she asked. After a moment, Fernstar shrugs. "Honestly I don't know, exile cannot be reversed although it's uncommon but what I do know is that no matter what happens in life, there's always a light at the end of the tunnle and later in life, things will get better and maybe then he'll overcome and maybe be part of a clan that can help realize his dreams." she answered. "I've climbed my mountain and I'm at the top, it was never easy for me and I've been through a lot of hardships in my life both old and young. In everyones' life, it's never about the destination, it's about the journey that defines the cat." she added and became fully aware of her talking. "Silverpelt's kits I'm starting to talk like an elder." the leader meowed with embarassment "it's ok .I got to go now, May StarClan light your path Fernstar." Silvermoon meowed Fernstar nodded. "You too, Silvermoon." Silvermoon leaves Fernstar's dreams and returns to StarClan nd goes to the BlogClan pool. I hope that everything will work out for my son in the future. (That's it for this chapter and I haven't worked on this story for a long time so I'm glad that I got the opportunity to do so. The upcoming chapters will be coming soon and we all know what's coming at some point and the backstory of my character Coldice is becoming somewhat more clearer or more confusing and unrealistic thanks to my reputation and poor skill but I try. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!)Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay